


Natural Numbers

by allodo



Series: Natural Numbers [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies), Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Albus Dumbledore, Chinese Language, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-30
Packaged: 2019-09-05 21:24:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 14,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16818727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allodo/pseuds/allodo
Summary: 回应lofter上雪姬物语姑娘的点梗文。梗在结尾。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 在如此详细的梗的支撑下，我居然写了他俩带套的1次。。。

玻璃窗外天气昏暗，依然阴云密布。昨夜曾经下过一场暴风雪。狂风呼啸，雪花，冰晶敲击在玻璃上发出的声音清脆响亮，曾经让阿不思短暂的惊醒。冬天的奥地利是这么寒冷，巨大的落地窗即使垂挂着厚厚的窗帘也没法阻止冷气浸透房间。房间里的壁炉已经熄灭，变得冰冷，这里也没有什么更起作用供暖的设施。阿不思盖了被单和两条厚厚的毯子，毯子的重量和热量让他觉得稍微舒适些，在这种天气下，他手脚都很容易发冷。他缩在毯子下面，让鼻息的热量盘踞在周围。

这是他在这里生活，不，是被囚禁的第几个月了？还居住在这座城堡里的无论是谁，他都被刻意的忽视了。

没有魔杖，没有魔法保暖。

他躺在床上，醒了很久，却不想起来。纽蒙迦德的空气很冷，打消了他想要离开毯子拿杯水的冲动。自从来到这里，他就没怎么真正休息过，他担忧着纽特，蒂娜那些英勇的年轻人。他为奎妮感到遗憾，他为所有曾经把希望寄托在他身上的人感到懊悔和痛苦。他本可以赢的，如果他赢了，一切都会不同。

可是现在想这些有什么用呢。

一想到几个月前的决斗，他的心脏就重新开始激烈的跳动。他能感觉到那些支持他的人的心情，他们从拥有希望到失望，最后变得绝望。而他从信心满满，到完全懵掉。可他无法退后，他倾尽全力，也没能阻止后来发生的一切……他感到恶心。

阿不思掀开了被单和毯子，爬到床边坐起，一手捂住嘴巴，一手紧紧的揪住床单，想要压抑这种焦虑的想吐的感觉。这种呕吐感让他眼前发黑，他根本没法看进任何东西。他竭力想要抑制，可是根本无法阻止。当他终于决定不再压制，却只是干呕，吐不出任何东西。

他缓缓的把眼睛闭上，慢慢的深深吸气，让自己的痛苦和紧张减缓一些。

他终于觉得自己好些了，于是重新睁开眼睛，他略有些发灰的头发因为冷汗变得更加凌乱卷曲，遮住了他的视线。他的头发和胡须都变长了，可没有人在乎他的头发长度，倒是胡须，却一直有人在镜子上留下华丽的花体字让他剃干净。他很少理会，直到最近，过长的胡子让他吃饭都成了问题，他才把它剃到合适的长度。他在尝试了几次深呼吸和转移注意力之后，终于不再觉得紧张和焦虑。

冰凉的空气马上带走了他裸露的双手和双脚上的热量，让他想要再次缩回到毛毯下面。他知道，这种担忧的心情会一直伴随他，像是白噪音，潜伏着，随时准备好袭击。只有离开纽蒙迦德，只有成功翻盘，才有可能缓解。

可是他却被困在这里，离开这所房间的每一步都可能给他带来危险。他就像是一个笼子里的金丝雀幼鸟，一旦离开笼子，就会被那只波斯猫当成狩猎的标靶。

他想要离开这里。  
他发情期马上就要要到了，他能清楚的感觉到潮湿的内裤粘帖在他的屁股上。这种触感已经连续三天了，他每天都会换一条新的，可是无济于事。他想要做爱，想获得他人的爱抚，想要亲吻和拥抱。他想要一个处在他身后的人用手紧紧的卡住他的胯骨，拉高他的臀部，把阴茎毫不留情的推进他的身体深处。他会为这种难得的快感攥紧床单，疯狂摆动臀部，想要让这刺激进的更深些。他只是想像，就已经呼吸不稳了。他想让那个人的粗长阴茎按压他的麻痒的内部，拉扯他深处的软肉，压在他最意想不到部位，让他颤抖，尖叫和啜泣。

阿不思尝试过撸动阴茎，或者抚摸穴口。可这些轻柔的刺激都只能让他变得更加敏感和躁动，比之前更加不满足，这种刺激只能让他穴口里涌出的湿滑液体变得越来越多，越来越热。而那些液体早已浸透了他的内裤，甚至睡裤也被沾湿了一小片。他的下体湿漉漉的，让他全身都浸在发情的火热瘙痒中。

太糟糕了。欧洲刚刚因为一场不堪的交易获得一些喘息的时间，结果南美洲和澳大利亚都沦陷了。他每隔一段时间才能收到新的报纸，现在眼睁睁的看着格林德沃手里的砝码越来越重，随时都可以向麻瓜发动一场无法停止，无数无辜的人丧命的战争。而他，曾经完全有希望可以阻止这一切的人却偏偏在这个紧要的时候完全陷入了感官漩涡。

得让这种欲望尽快消退。

他的发情期让他陷入了尴尬的艰难境地。他处于焦虑，自责和愤懑情绪交织而成的浪潮中。阿不思几乎被撕碎了。他需要理性，来策划逃脱，甚至影响格林德沃的决定。可是现在，他的心叫嚣着放纵，大声嚷嚷着想要享受快感。他必须面对在战争中输了的事实，他不想见到赢了他的格林德沃，可他还是想做爱。

他能感觉到他今后的一生都将时不时的陷入这种困境中，矛盾着，痛苦的，却必须坚持。

阿不思坐在柔软的床边，低着头，不小心闻到了他穴口流出的液体的味道。这种腥味让他的感官全部集中在了身体内部。他想要触碰自己的湿润穴口，如果可以，他想要伸进去，找准角度，用手指挤压，磨蹭那块酸痒的，让他几乎发疯的火热内壁。他想要按压自己身体内部直到发疼，颤抖，就算因为疼痛无法高潮也没关系。他想要自己来，更想要另一个人来。另一个人会进的更深，更能满足他的渴求。

只要让这快感的折磨停下来。

可他知道这种折磨不会停下来，有了第一次，就会有第二次，以及之后还会有很多次。

他的个人意愿在现实面前从来都被搅得粉碎。他想要家庭和睦，可他的快乐时光是如此短暂。他想要让格林德沃认输，可是这让他输掉了一切。他按照约定来到纽蒙迦德，抱着微弱的希望想要影响格林德沃或者他的手下，可是他被有意识的隔绝在巨大的坚不可摧的城堡的一个角落。

他的心不断的低吟着想要。他眼角湿润，他能感觉到他的情绪也随着信息素的变化而变得更容易波动，请停下来，他在心中祈求，他想让这种迫不及待的想要停下来。

这是他第一次在纽蒙嘉德里度过这段时间。这里不是他熟悉的信任的霍格沃茨，他容易感到非常的无助和慌乱。没有抑制剂，他不可能一个人挺过去。他会完全变成一个发情的野兽，他只会记得交媾，不会记的他自己是谁，上他的人是谁。他不觉得格林德沃会让这种机会白白浪费。

格林德沃肯定在这里。他一定完全清楚自己到底发生了什么，他一直在等待。

等待着在一个omega发情的时候攫取他想要的。

在阿不思被移交到纽蒙迦德的这段时间里，格林德沃一直没有出现。这让阿不思有一种猎物被时刻盯住的紧张感，而捕猎者狡猾凶狠，一直在他周围徘徊转圈或者满意的嗅闻，却从不现身。他能确定格林德沃可以看到他的一举一动。因为每天早上在他醒来后，衣橱里都会借机提供一些全新的小礼物，有时候是一件新衬衣，有时候是一瓶价格不菲的男士香水，有时候是一套华丽的礼服。阿不思能看出来，这些东西都符合格林德沃的品味。在他洗漱完毕后，漂浮在空中的精美便签会催促他去门口拿早餐。如果他大声说他想要报纸，过几天就会有一张写着格林德沃字迹的废弃旧报纸从门缝里飘进来，恭敬的躺在他的书桌上。

这个善于操纵人心的控制狂。

阿不思终于决定重新把双腿挪到了床上。他躺了下来，把自己更深地塞到毯子下面。那股腥味从他毯子深处传了过来，他难过的摇了摇头，侧躺着弯曲双腿。他的阴茎有些半勃，弯曲的搭在大腿内侧。他轻微的晃动自己的臀部，一只手隔着睡裤贴上自己的阴茎，另一只手压上自己的臀部的软肉，缓慢的揉捏，终于一点微小的安慰从身体内部传了过来。

他哽咽了一下。

他手下的布料有些潮湿，他的阴茎蹭在湿润的布料上，不断的瘙痒。这真是太难受了。他刚才应该换条干燥的内裤的，哪怕过不了多久，就会再次被液体浸透。他不知道是因为穴口不断的流出体液让内裤变得越来越湿，还是因为内裤的潮湿，让他的下体更加敏感。他的注意力完全集中在他的阴茎和后穴上，焦躁又想要。他只是想要满足自己而已。

他的双手伸向睡裤里面，隔着潮湿的内裤握住自己的阴茎，有些粗鲁的按摩，布料的摩擦带来的稍许疼痛被抚慰感淹没，尖锐的快感直冲头顶。操，别停下来。他脸颊发热，双手急躁的揉动着自己的老二，双腿变得僵硬，紧绷。他想要来次高潮，让那些瘙痒感停下来。

哪怕他的双手带来的高潮只会不断的累加他的快乐和渴望，哪怕这些堆积的快感会让他更加敏感酸疼，哪怕这些让他的身体对接下来的快活更加期待，他都不在乎。操，为什么他不能仅仅有一瞬间拥有他自己想要的呢？即使是他把手指塞进了自己的后穴，给自己指交，他也不能停下来，他想要比手指更长更粗，更硬的东西。

他只是想要。想要又有什么错呢？

他想要那根粗长的东西磨蹭自己的穴口，趁他渴望的颤抖时推开他的穴口的软肉，摩擦他甬道的深处的湿软的敏感的皮肤，在他的身体深处搅动，那会让他全身都感到被按摩抚慰。他需要那根粗长的阴茎使劲按压他麻痒的内壁，用最棒的角度顶弄他的G点，最好把他顶的钉在床上，让他尖叫，让他解脱，让他又疼又爽。他想要那根阴茎变得更粗，在他身体里成结。那个粗大的结会将他跟那根阴茎锁在一起，而且那根带着结的阴茎还会不断的运动，让他什么都说不出来，让他什么也想不起来。

他必须得让这种让人发疯的欲望和想要尽快停下来，以任何方式。

阿不思在床上翻身平躺，把双腿支起，在毯子的掩盖下，他用尽全力抬高自己的臀部，然后双手颤抖着拉下自己的睡裤和内裤。他悄悄的在毯子下挪动着，直到成功褪下自己的衣物。他只是想要抚摸，只是渴望更好的磨蹭自己的身躯。

他的手伸向自己的阴茎，那里已经有些勃起发硬了。他一只手缓慢的碰触龟头，另一只手从上向下抚摸柱身。一种直接的过电般的刺激感快速的掠过双腿，让他的腿不由自主的发抖弹动。他因为这个锐利的快感意识空白了一瞬间，才发觉脸颊烫得厉害。可仅仅是缓慢的碰触根本难以疏解他的情欲，他马上就开始不满，他手部的动作越来越快，越来越用力，甚至有些粗鲁。他在心里对自己说话，快点，再快点。别停下来。

如果格林德沃在看，就让他看吧，他知道格林德沃会看的。然后格林德沃就会面临一个选择，他可以选择出现，也可以选择继续等待。如果格林德沃真的出现了，那他还能拥有那可怜的，微小的，能够挽回或者影响格林德沃的希望。

他觉自己非常可悲，直到现在，他依然希望格林德沃就在这里。

格林德沃的影像浮现在他脑海里，他好像小声尖叫了一声，过了很久才意识到那是自己的声音，他的手终于握紧了他的阴茎，另一只手攥紧了床单。他整个人像过电一样，快感划过脑海，让他脑袋懵懵的。他全身都紧绷起来，身体僵硬着，然后不断的痉挛。他能感觉到他的甬道内部在不断的收缩，不断的蠕动，连他都无法阻止。他抖动着，全身发热，额头上蒸腾出汗水，他张着嘴，大脑空白，什么都想不起来。

直到他察觉到他身下的床单有一片变得潮湿。

他的脸转向窗外，窗外的天依然灰蒙蒙的。他刚才一定是太累了，所以快感淹没了他，疲惫让他短暂的昏睡了一段时间。他的视线模糊不清，眼睛发热酸涩。一张华丽的便签纸飘到在他眼前，上面好像写满了熟悉的字迹。他却只是觉得更加头晕，他伸出手，想把那张纸条从眼前挥开。

他希望自己能睡得更久些，这样他就不用再被毫不停歇的情欲和痛苦的心情交替折磨。他刚从昏沉中完全清醒，想要摩擦阴茎和后穴的冲动就再次占据了他的头脑。他焦躁的伸出手臂，推开自己身上盖着的毯子。有些干冷的空气吹过汗湿的上衣前襟，他打了个冷战，这让他终于冷静了一些。

再过一会，十几分钟，或者几个小时，如果他的发情期一如既往的规律，那么他将完全沉浸在情欲里，他会完全忘记他自己，毫不犹豫的抛掉他为自己设下的标准和框架。他甚至会丢弃他最拿手的武器：理性和判断力。他会仅剩欲望，变成一只追求快感的野兽。

他可以完全忘记自己，但是在这样狂乱的冲动之前，他必须确保自己已经做好最坏的准备，这种准备包括身体和心理上的。他相信在来纽蒙迦德之前，他就已经做好身体上的准备。他以为他的心和情绪也会为此而准备好，他很早就已经设想过了。可是当这一刻真的来临，他本能的感到了恐惧和慌乱。

会发生什么？阿不思抱紧了自己的身躯，如果格林德沃真的来了，他会怎么做？如果我说不，他会放弃吗？如果我已经毫无自我意识，变成了一个纯粹的发情的野兽，格林德沃会怎么做？

他紧张的有些出汗，他拉扯过来一个枕头，把它抱在胸前。会没事的，会没事的，他一遍遍的重复，身体不由自主的颤抖。他会活下去的，无论是什么情况，他都会活下去的。这写在了魔法部和格林德沃订立的合约中，不是吗？

他会操我吗，趁着我无法说不的时候？

我不想被……

如果他真那么做了……

他的心跳再次加快了，恐惧笼罩了他。梅林啊，如果格林德沃真那么做了。他难道不会那么做吗？他的呼吸逐渐急促，身体蜷缩紧绷起来，他紧紧的抱住枕头，像是抱住他自己。他再次深呼吸，想要让自己放松一些。

只要你闭上眼睛。

发情期是件好事，它让这种事变得容易了，他自嘲的想。他一遍遍的让自己放松，直到他的脸颊贴上了一片湿冷：他完全没有注意到他的眼泪已经打湿了枕头。当魔法部和他谈条件的时候，他就想到这将会是最坏的结果，他当时木然的接受了，因为这是他能为欧洲换来的牺牲最小的筹码。然而当这一时刻真实来到的时候，阿不思完全无措了。

他侧躺着，紧张的颤抖，泪水不可控制的盈满双眼。他拉过被单和毯子，盖到自己的头上，想要遮挡他的脸。可是他的阴茎依然勃起，他的穴口分泌的液体开始黏在床单上。那份紧张让他更想要抚慰他自己颤抖哭泣，恐惧又想要的身体，让他更想要用快感转移他的注意力。

为什么我会这样。阿不思在毯子下颤抖，我本以为我准备好了。

我不想要这种事发生在这里，在这张床上，在我的卧室里，发生在我身上。

他的双手不由自主的攥紧一个枕头，把枕头抱在胸前。柔软的枕头紧紧的贴着他，沾染着他的体温，又温暖着他自己。热量再次窜上脖子，他钻出毯子看向窗口想要确定时间，却突然看到窗边站着一个人影。他不敢相信的眨了眨眼睛，想要看的再清楚些。

格林德沃？他站在这多久了？

阿不思抽了抽鼻子，用手掌抹了抹脸，不想让对方发现他满脸恐惧和临近崩溃的表情。他之前已经时不时的接近无意识了，现在因为毯子的覆盖，他压根没有察觉到别人的视线。蒸腾的汗水已经让他的头发变得有些潮湿了，还有几绺头发卷曲着黏在脸上。他双眼因为泪水而发热，他的喉咙有些沙哑的难过。他知道，他看上去非常糟糕，非常凌乱。

格林德沃的头发也有些蓬乱，他没有穿那件时髦的衬衣和马甲，没有戴那条漂亮的丝巾。没有任何胜者的炫耀，也没有佩戴那著名的标志。他只是站在窗边，穿着一套非常普通的柔软睡衣睡裤，表情非常关切，温和。他看上去完全不像一个战争的发动者，一个疯狂的野心家，他更像是刚刚从他的卧室睡醒匆忙离开床走过来的。

阿不思苦笑了一下，即使是现在，他依然觉得格林德沃现在这个刚睡醒的样子非常火辣。

他想让他把衣服脱了。格林德沃最好直接掀开他身上的毯子和被单，来到床上，来到他的双腿之间，弯曲他的膝盖，一手抱住他的大腿，打开他，另一只手按着他的手，然后将阴茎捅进他的瑟缩的，发热的，湿润的穴口。他想要他低下身压着他的胸膛，嘴唇贴在他的脖子上，与他十指交握。他想要他的阴茎在他身体里占据那空虚的，随着脉搏收缩抖动的甬道。通过这份想像，他甚至能感觉到他的穴道深处有些高热的肿胀感，他的穴口周围变得更湿了。

他刚才完全没有碰触自己穴口，这让他更想要挤压和磨蹭，更想要格林德沃的阴茎。更想要他。

不会再有多久，他会完全陷入自发的，不可控的原始情欲中。

阿不思摇摇头，努力让自己保持清醒。

那些追随格林德沃的人，将他奉为神明的人，以及恐惧他的人一定没有想到格林德沃居然还有穿宽松睡衣睡裤的时候。阿不思为这想法笑了一下，随后他苦涩又有些喜悦的意识到，这个善于操纵人心的自恋狂居然和他自己穿的是一套睡衣。

然而这种喜悦马上被翻涌而上的罪恶感取代，他挪开视线，不想看格林德沃的眼睛。

“我应该早点醒过来，给你带一只抑制剂的。”格林德沃专注的看着他，注意到他因为欲望难过又矛盾的反应，然后不悦的瞥了一眼他怀中抱紧的枕头。“我确实来晚了，我却不想说我很抱歉。”

你当然不会感到抱歉了。阿不思皱了皱眉毛，他知道格林德沃非常可能是自鸣得意的。他在自己还能保持清醒的时候准时来到，无非是要谈条件，事后让自己无话可说。看看他都做了什么吧。他把一个无法拿到抑制剂的成年omega关在有限的区域里，限制着自由，掌控着omega的一举一动甚至心理情绪。刚才他专门挑一个自己最脆弱的时刻出现，是个面面俱到的控制狂。

他还穿着同款的睡衣出现在自己面前。真是煞费苦心。这个自我陶醉的浪荡子，估计期待已久，连安全套都不会准备。想到这里，阿不思挪动身躯，艰难的坐起，忽视掉身下传来的湿润感，把后背靠在床头上，仰起了头。

“在聪明的阿不思面前，我只能保持诚实。”格林德沃颔首笑了笑。

他没有回应格林德沃的话，只是半闭着眼睛。恭维，真是恰到好处的恭维，你这个自恋狂。阿不思在心中嘲讽。

格林德沃看上去有些不太自在。他手里浮现了一些带着折痕的纸卷。

这是怎么回事？阿不思有些惊讶，但努力控制自己的表情。耐心，尽力保持清醒，他对自己说，保持预判。格林德沃打算给他看什么可笑的文件，他们签了合约，才能顺利交媾？或者他们性交，合约才算缔结？

“这是我想让你看的，”格林德沃笑了笑，有些难言的尴尬，却一直不肯把自己的视线从阿不思已经开始发热发红的脸上挪开。他温和有礼，弯腰把纸卷递给他，像一个真正的绅士，

“这是我一周之前预约医生后拿到的体检报告。”

什么？

阿不思惊讶了，他难以抑制的注视着格林德沃的脸。他刚才说什么？他真这么做了？他几乎是愣在那里。这个自恋狂居然为这事专门约了医生？他腹诽，随后马上恢复严肃，让自己冷静下来。格林德沃再次弯下腰，这次是为了给他亲自打开文件。他慢慢掀了几页，然后停了下来，还特意的用手指点了点中间那部分重要内容。

那一栏包括关于各种性病的检测报告，甚至阿不思都不太清楚那个拥有15个字母的单词是什么意思。他懵在那里，一边想着这个包含至少3个词根的单词到底是什么。过了许久，才艰难的意识到所有性病的结果全部是N。

这个结果真是太糟糕/太棒了。两个声音同时在他脑海里响了起来。

阿不思觉得自己本来就有些昏沉，完全控制不住的脑子更加混乱了。他差点忘了怎么回答，直愣愣的盯着那张纸好半天，最后决定陈述一下现实，

“你拿着体检表，你是来……”

格林德沃喜爱的看着他，仿佛阿不思是他每天早上起来第一眼最想要见到的奇景。格林德沃眼睛发亮，立刻接话，

“我确实是来和你做爱的。”

阿不思在心里大声笑了，你当然是为了干这个的了。他甚至提前做了体检报告，估计之前还从什么地方拿到了阿不思的体检表。他这段时间可真忙啊，不仅趁机将澳大利亚收入掌中，还平衡了澳大利亚和新西兰，然后再理顺了与南美洲某些中立国度的关系。这样都居然还有时间约医生体检，甚至算准日子在各个方面都做好准备。他怎么还有时间想这个？他就这么迫不及待？

“你觉得这就能让你有操我的理由了？”阿不思差点真的笑出声，如果他没有发情，没有空虚的发热的想要敞开自己，没有想要的无法压制的话，他甚至还能把体检表甩到一边的垃圾桶里。

“当然不，”格林德沃摇了摇头，非常有耐心，并且理直气壮，毫不犹豫，“我来这，是因为抑制剂这时候已经不会起作用了，我们都知道你这次需要我。”

多么容易预测啊。阿不思苦涩愤怒的把头转向另一边。格林德沃为了能够上他，故意错过时间，这个控制狂，

“那我就不奢望你会带着安全套了。”

阿不思愤恨他自己不得不让步这一事实，因为他知道，只要同意第一次，接下来还有无数次。他们会一直做，直到双方厌烦为止。格林德沃甚至都不会戴套，说不定他脑子里装这档子事装了很久了。他等待这么久，可不会浪费这个机会。想到这里，阿不思不由得皱紧了眉头，握紧了拳头。

可是格林德沃手中出现了一个安全套。他并没有被激怒，他非常冷静，甚至保持了一种令人惊讶的理性。他声音低沉沙哑，充满抚慰，

“我们会到那一步的，亲爱的，我们会有一个我们都期待的孩子的。我看到了你抱着一个婴儿的样子。”他目不转睛的直视着邓布利多的眼睛，非常自信，笃定，“但是目前还不行，我们年纪都不小了。你还没有享受到快感，而我想要你快乐。并且你还没有准备好，我们还没有准备好。这个世界还没有准备好。”

这个自恋狂。阿不思紧紧的盯着格林德沃的眼睛，他本能认为他在蛊惑他，毕竟他一直都是这么擅长操纵人心。他不信任他，他不能相信他的话，他曾经为他的轻信吃尽了苦头。可是格林德沃的眼神非常复杂，有渴望和欲望，还有怜爱和倾慕，这些情绪全部都毫不犹豫指向了他。他几乎为此感到慌乱。

他知道格林德沃想要的，他认为他清楚这一点。在来纽蒙迦德之前，他就已经得到了魔法部的帮助，并为此做好了准备，那是一个对身体不会造成损害的小魔法，这确保了他不会为不安全的性交付出更大的代价。

“我会照顾好你的。”格林德沃轻声说。他的语言仿佛拥有形体，非常安慰人心。

阿不思侧身倒向床，他实在是太累了，他感到一阵的头晕目眩，他一手抓着枕头，另一只手搭在额头上。热量再次涌上了他的躯体，比之前更加火热的烧灼感席卷全身，他脸颊更热了，他能够轻易的感觉到床单的潮湿，他的穴口变得更加潮湿发痒。他几乎没法睁开眼睛。他知道无法坚持得再久些了。

你知道会发生什么，阿不思对自己说，你一直都知道。

至少他告诉我了，他要和我进行一场性交……这绝不是做爱。

他的后穴终于重新获得了他的注意力，穴口在搏动着，不断的收缩着，让他想要夹紧双腿，让他想要抚摸阴茎。他想要什么东西顶在他的穴口处，磨蹭他潮湿的正在流水的穴口。他想要晃动腰部和臀部，好将那东西含在身体里，用湿软高热的甬道挤压。他想要让那东西推开他不断收缩的甬道，他会焦急的将那东西吞下更多。

他想要让格林德沃赶快上床来打开他，彻底的让他敞开，摩擦和按压他的身体内部，挤占他的后穴，拉扯他瘙痒灼热的内壁。他想要格林德沃压住他，按住他，停在他身体里，任凭他焦急的挪动胯部，想要他快点动，可就是不给他。他想要格林德沃能缓慢的，一点点的将他操开，这样他就能充分的体会他在他身体里的感觉。他还想要他更快点，他想要绷紧他的双腿，催促他。在我的甬道里面成结，把alpha的结给我。快点上床来啊。操，为什么这种快感这么强烈？

阿不思轻轻的哼了一声，有些啜泣在里面，更像难以抑制的呻吟。他在床上缓慢的弯曲自己的身体，挪动着，双腿交替的摩擦着。快感烧得他全身发热，让他变得更加想要。

格林德沃果然来到床边，他利落的脱掉了自己的睡衣和睡裤。然后急匆匆的扯掉了自己的内裤。

阿不思模糊的视线不由自主的滑到了他的两腿之间。

那里果然不让他失望，现在那根充血肿胀的阴茎在弯曲的金色的毛发中勃起着，比记忆中的更长，更粗，更成熟。

干的漂亮，阿不思。他自嘲的想，你输了决斗，却赢了一根超棒的阴茎，你值得这些。

上它吧，阿不思。

他终于意识到他盯着格林德沃两腿之间的东西看了太久，于是他马上转开视线，正好看到这个自恋狂得意的笑着撕开了安全套包装，开始熟练的往自己的勃起的阴茎上套，并把包装里流出的多余的润滑剂涂到手上。

“很抱歉这一次这么匆忙，”格林德沃依然非常真诚有礼，一边调整避孕套，“我确实希望你的发情期能尽快结束。”他闭上眼睛，弯下腰低下头贴在阿不思耳边沉醉的深深吸气，专注的嗅闻着他火热的发情气息。“你的味道……非常让人分心。”他久久没有睁眼，嘴角狂乱又满意的上翘，看上去完全为阿不思着迷了。

阿不思为格林德沃的味道如此贴近而差点丧失理智。操，格林德沃闻起来真的太对了。他这么贴近，却仅仅是来嗅闻，这简直是一种折磨。一个近在咫尺alpha居然闻起来是这么正确，又是这么错误。他喜欢这种绝望折磨的体验。他想要更多的接触，他想要他的阴茎在他的身体里面。

“那就快点。”他颤抖的说。

他的眼睛开始看不清东西，他的身体发热，他的阴茎半勃着，硬的更加厉害，即使格林德沃还没有碰触他。即使是这样的距离，他也能清晰的闻到对方汗水的味道，那完全揭示了这个贴在他耳边嗅闻他味道的alpha的野性。这种气息，这种热量，毫不犹豫的把他推向本能。

他会非常乐意，这个alpha就是他的了，他会拥有他的结，他会拥有更难以招架的快感，他的身体会非常享受，他会被干的连呻吟都没有力气，他会完全找不到北，只想在他的结上继续扭动他的腰和屁股。他会歪在一边，感受着alpha的撞击，担心着自己能否在这狂乱的快感冲击中活下来。他会尖叫，他会啜泣，他甚至可能会祈求。

一丝游离的尚在清醒的意识告诉他，他马上就会只剩情欲，他不会记得上他的人是谁，甚至他自己是谁。一个Omega的凶猛发情会让他会完全沉浸其中，只剩本能。

这至少让这场性交变得好办些了，他那丝意识凄凉的低语道。一滴泪水慢慢的划过鬓角，他恍惚觉得那道泪痕有些发凉。

Alpha的温热嘴唇接住了它。


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 指交注意。这章大概真的是PWP

阿不思……阿不思……

如同趴在水面上的人重新站起，那种耳边轰鸣，头脑晕眩的感觉慢慢消失。冰冷的空气带走他脸上的热量，汗水让他全身黏糊糊的。他眼角湿润，喉咙像喝了烈酒一样发热干涩。

阿不思睁开眼睛，他身下的床单已经换了另外一条，如果他的记忆没有出现差错，他已经和格林德沃在床上断断续续的待了至少5天了。格林德沃一直在掌控着他的节奏。他会离开床，带来新鲜的食物和水。他会让他站起来，用睡衣包裹他，把他推向洗手间，让他洗澡和使用厕所。每当他从情欲中摇摇晃晃的清醒过来，他都会发现自己身下的床单换了一条新的。无论他是否承认，格林德沃确实一直在照顾他。

即使在这些天短暂的恢复理智的时刻，他也依然能感觉到欲望在他身体里依然不断的燃烧，并且越烧越旺，为他第六天最终的高潮做准备。他今天就能感觉到那些暗地里尖锐而刺骨的渴望。他知道，只要再来一次，他就能从这次发情中解脱出来。

这个第六天的最后一次会非常不同，如果格林德沃想永久的标记他，这是他决不能放过的最佳机会。

酸疼麻痒的感觉再次袭来，他皱紧眉头，侧过身体。这是第六天的最后一次了，这一次，他的身体几乎已经没法分泌的更多，他能感觉到那种烧灼的干涸感。他想要喝水。

一只手善解人意的递过来一个杯子，阿不思机械的接过了它，放到嘴边。床垫在他身下缓慢的凹陷。格林德沃的躯体热的惊人。阿不思紧紧的靠着他，支起身体，伸出手，越过格林德沃的身躯，想要自己把杯子放到床头柜上。格林德沃并没有固执的替他放杯子，只是轻柔的抚摸他的脸颊，和胡须掩盖的下巴，然后捧住他的脖子，亲吻他的嘴角。

“我的……”格林德沃沙哑低沉的声音在阿不思耳边响起，他的语调缓慢又充满欲望，几乎是喃喃自语。

“我的阿不思……”

格林德沃眼神迷离，他甚至可能没有意识到自己说出了这些话。

这几乎刺疼了阿不思，泪水充盈了他的双眼。

一只手离开了他的脸颊，来到他赤裸的后背。那只手抚摸他的后背，像是在感受和描画他椎骨的线条。然后那只手向下滑动，来到他的后腰。潮湿的掌心贴着他的皮肤，来到他的腰窝，紧紧的贴着他，然后轻柔的手指在周围抚摸弹动，若有若无的碰触他的臀部。

他手掌的热度好高，阿不思想，再摸摸我。他趴在格林德沃胸膛上，紧紧的贴着他的躯体。他的阴茎蹭到了格林德沃的胯骨。那几乎让他颤抖了。

渴望再次席卷全身，阿不思紧紧的闭上眼睛，皱起眉头，他的内部在发热，并且越来越热，穴道是想要摩擦的颤抖，穴道深处是渴望的湿润，即使那些部位都因为之前的性事变得酸疼和略微肿胀，他也只能感觉到渴望。他的小腹有些不自觉的抽动，阴茎也在发硬。可是他已经没法流出更多的体液了，只有汗水布满在穴口周围。他只是想要，他渴望获得快感。

好难受，他的心在大声尖叫，快点把结给我，快点解决它。

格林德沃发出了一声喉咙里压出来的低沉嘶吼，他应该感觉到了他身边Omega的变化，他可能已经闻到了他散发的想要的味道，他绝对不可能错过这个。

一只手推动他的腰，把他挪到正上方，这样他们的阴茎就完全碰到了一起。阿不思能感觉到Alpha阴茎已经全勃，抵着他的。他颤抖不止，紧紧的抓着格林德沃的肩膀，想要让格林德沃赶紧把阴茎压进他的穴道，摩擦他，按压他抖动的，瘙痒的内部，让他尖叫。即使他会感觉到一些干涩的拉扯，也完全不在乎。他想要这样，他想要尖叫。

不，阿不思倔强又固执的紧紧的咬住牙关，他不会听到我发出的任何声响。

格林德沃的一只手紧紧的按着他的腰，另一只手按着他的后脑，亲吻他的嘴唇，然后带着他一起翻了个身，让他平躺。他的动作非常迫不及待和坚决，几乎是处在失控边缘的焦躁和猛烈。格林德沃压着他，双手从他身下抽回，来到他腰部，轻柔的抚摸着他。一只手环绕着，想要包裹他的阴茎。

那只汗湿的手刚碰触到他，他就为这种碰触颤抖，那与他碰触自己的感觉完全不同。这只手像是能够解救他的唯一可能，阿不思的心想要抬起手来拥抱眼前这个人，想要把他拉到自己身前，想要更近的贴向他。可是阿不思的理性依然坚持着固执着，让自己的手紧紧的抓紧床单。

格林德沃用手掌的汗水和热量抚摸他的阴茎，他故意用拇指的指腹抵住龟头挪动，这让阿不思从喉咙里发出压抑的喘息和轻叹。阿不思终于睁开双眼，他的眉头依然皱着。知道自己眼睛里一定含着泪水，因为他的视线是如此的模糊不清。格林德沃在他眼前得意的笑着，然后用力分开了他的双腿。

他几乎立刻服从了这个力量。他在炫耀，阿不思想，他是如此轻易的就能掌控我，打开我。这个混球。可我却在渴望他，这种渴望让我变成了什么。为什么现实要这样对我。

Alpha低着头，额头抵住了他的脖子，他一边亲吻他的脖子，用舌头在他的肌肤上舔舐，品尝他的味道，一边从喉咙里发出满意的哼声。他粗重的呼吸着，喘息的热气和野性的味道喷在阿不思脸上。他一手按住阿不思的握紧床单的手的腕骨，另一手画着圈来到了他的会阴，轻轻触碰那片敏感发热的肌肤，然后继续向下。

阿不思能感觉到，他身体里的omega正在为此快乐的颤抖和呻吟，他的心愉快的尖叫着，他的羞耻心完全被剥夺了，他的理性慢慢退却。是的，来吧。

当那根潮湿的手指压进一个指节的时候，他穴道深处的内壁为此兴奋的颤抖收缩。那根指节非常轻易的推开他穴口的软肉，向里探去。它小心的用指腹按压他的穴口内部，然后沿着他的穴口转动，几乎环绕着他的穴口慢慢摩擦，好像在感受他穴口的肌肤的弹性。

阿不思睁着眼睛，眼前一片朦胧。他张开嘴巴，想要尖叫。那根手指，他大口大口的喘息着，merlin，那根手指。

即使无法分泌更多的体液润滑，他也完全没有感觉到疼痛。那根手指，再深些，再快点，快点。阿不思已经完全丧失了时间的概念。为什么这个Alpha会这么折磨我？他的手指到底是怎么做到的？他想要伸手直接撸动自己的阴茎，获得更强烈的刺激，可是一只手的手腕被按的紧紧的，另一只手根本无法插进他和Alpha紧贴的身体之间。他只能颤抖着，全盘感受着那根灵活的转动的手指。

手指的第二个指节也被压了进来，那根手指的关节故意弯曲着，指腹和关节抵着穴道，向着不同的方向按压着，磨蹭着。阿不思几乎没法再咬紧牙关，他几乎忍不下去了。他的喉咙里发出了难以抑制的呻吟，他耳边都是Alpha明显粗重的哼声。他在他的手指上摇动他的屁股，想要让后穴深处更好的感觉到这种按压的，推挤的触感。

“你真棒，为我变得这么热。”Alpha气息不稳的感叹，他显然已经濒临失控，手指的动作也不再缓慢。

那根手指终于来到他身体的最深处，用指腹按摩着他最酸麻，瘙痒的地方。他自己从来都无法真正的碰触到那个部位。他无意识的晃动着腿，想要合拢双腿，却只能在Alpha的腰侧摩擦。他想要那根手指进的更深些，他解脱的喘息着，颤抖着，无意识的挺着腰，因为他想要alpha用更大的东西磨蹭他最瘙痒的身体深处。

他的会阴终于磨蹭到那个alpha的阴茎。他能听见alpha的叹息，感受到alpha压抑的急躁和迫不及待。他能感觉到alpha的前液已经蹭上他的穴口和会阴，他的身体再次被唤醒了。潜伏于体内的omega无声像一只野兽一样的尖叫着：一根手指根本不够，他想要更多手指，想要更粗更长的东西，他想要那根属于alpha的阴茎。他想要全勃的阴茎在他身体里，这会让他的全身都被火花点燃，让他忘掉所有的一切。

Alpha低着头，吻他的喉结。第一根手指稍稍退出，缓慢的磨蹭过他的穴道的某一个部位，这让他痉挛了一下。alpha变得更兴奋了，他低沉的满意的轻哼，然后故意用手指指腹轻柔的拉扯阿不思那块湿热的软肉。他为这种触感抖个不停，完全没有注意到自己已经闭上眼睛，张着嘴巴。他的alpha没有打算让他疼痛，他非常克制的将第二根手指推了进去。

第二根手指挤进来，加入了之前那根指头，这根手指更长更粗些，它们一起按摩着那块已经被折磨的酸痛却源源不断的感受快感的部位。它们甚至像剪刀一样分开，撑开他已经再次有些湿润的甬道。omega听到了一声沙哑的呻吟，过了很久才意识到那是他自己的声音。他感受不到室内温度是否依然冰冷，只能感觉到alpha散发的热量和味道。他几乎丧失了意识，一只手抓着床单，另一只手抓着alpha的后脑上的头发。

“给我，我准备好了，快点。”他压根没有意识到自己那样说了，然后他听到他的伴侣发出了一声咆哮，那声音非常低沉，亢奋，充满威慑，让他全身都期待又焦虑的颤抖。

那两根手指马上离开了他的身体，他焦躁的摩擦着床单，对alpha的撤出感到不满，但是他马上就感觉到另一样东西抵在他的穴口处。alpha之前用力按着他腕部的手离开了，转而向下，两只手一起有力的握住他的胯骨，然后抬起。他的臀部也因此贴向alpha的胯和已经全勃的阴茎。

终于……他能感觉到那比手指大得多，粗得多的东西磨蹭着穴口，轻浅的推动他没有闭合的，还在不断颤抖的甬道。他的感觉完全集中在自己的甬道里，脑子里几乎没有其他的东西。

那根阴茎终于压了进来，用龟头抵住他的穴口边缘的软肉晃动，像是想要找一个更好的角度。而他不断的颤抖着，他的甬道在不断的收缩着发热，那里已经没有之前那么湿润了，可是这让他能更好的感受alpha的摩擦和推挤。为什么，那根阴茎还能不断的挤压进来……他到底能接受多少……他不断的颤抖着，想要收缩，想要更快的摩擦。

Alpha在他耳边大声的喘息着，喉咙深处发出低沉的接近放肆的哼声。可是他自己什么都反应不过来，他完全意识不到alpha发出的声音到底有多大，有多想要撼动他，震撼他。他自己好像也在尖叫和啜泣来着，可是他完全没有注意到，他只是知道自己张着嘴，大口的，急促的呼吸着。

那根阴茎带来压迫和推挤……而且还在不断的向他甬道深处挺进，他那块被手指磨蹭的发疼发烫的内壁也被挤压着榨出更多的快感。alpha带给他这种挤压的感觉，这种渴望和欲求从身体深处被彻底填满的感觉……

“我的……”alpha不断的重复着，一边用力挺进，一边用双手按压他的臀部和大腿根部。

他好像感觉到他的泪水溢出了眼眶，但是马上只能注意到他臀部和后穴被双手和阴茎挤压摩擦的感觉。他不由自主的收缩着，他的甬道也不断的发紧，连他自己都控制不住。alpha的双手太用力了，让他的甬道紧紧的贴着阴茎，不断的瑟缩着，蠕动着。

Alpha……这种感觉……哦，哦……

他浑身都在发热，这种热度……alpha手掌的力量推挤着他，完全把他钉在他的阴茎上，动弹不得。那根阴茎，正在不断的小幅度的摩擦他身体内部那块最瘙痒的皮肤，让他不断的痉挛颤抖，就是不放过他，不让他越过高潮，不把他从高潮上抛下来。他只好悬在那里，不断的积累快感。他好像是啜泣着来着，他好像祈求了，但是他没有意识到……这不能怪他，他被快感折磨的快要疯了……

终于那块不断颤抖的内壁被放过了，可是他的甬道内部依然在不断的痉挛和收紧，他绝望的啜泣着，可就是停不下来。alpha大声的呻吟着，握紧他的腰，抽出自己的阴茎。别，omega在内心祈求，别抽出去……那根阴茎拉扯着，磨蹭着他的内壁，毫不留情的离开他紧紧收缩的甬道。将他体内的温度和湿润的高热液体被阴茎带向敏感的，充血的穴口，他的穴口几乎被自己的分泌的液体烫到了。

天哪……他全身都在抖，完全停不下来。

Alpha的手差点握不住他抖动的腰，只能死死的抓住他的胯骨，然后将自己的阴茎用力推了回去。这次他完全丧失了耐心，失掉了控制，速度更快，比刚开始进的还要深。

阿不思大张着嘴，眉头紧皱着，这种速度……太快了，太快了……他的瑟缩甬道完全被推开，甚至都没来得及传递被拉扯推开的刺痛，那块内壁被挤压的快感和热力就直接窜上他的脑袋，耳边开始轰鸣，眼前也一片模糊。他的双腿只能无力的抖动着，蹭着alpha的腰。

一双手紧紧的攥住他的胯骨，不断的抽出阴茎，用滚烫的龟头磨蹭红肿的汗湿的穴口，然后再次推进他的甬道，用力的推开他痉挛的收缩的软肉，凶狠的按压那块酸疼麻痒的内壁。alpha不断的重复着动作，一次次的打开他，每一次都比上一次更加急躁。

他脸颊发烫，全身都在抖个不停，几乎没有力气支起自己的腰，只能跟随着alpha猛烈的动作晃动。他的身体内部不断的收缩，可是alpha完全没有减慢速度，并且越来越用力的拉扯他被摩擦的内壁。好热……好快……这简直难以招架……他耳边隆隆作响，几乎听到了自己的脉搏。他头脑发热，无力的躺在床上，头发和肩膀磨蹭着床单。他什么声音都发不出来，只是紧紧的皱着眉头，浑身紧绷。他能感觉到，他的内壁正在不由自主的蠕动着，被挺进时就瑟缩着打开，被退开时就颤抖着挽留。

快感想过电一样直接滑过全身，几乎所有的感觉都被这种白热化的快乐屏蔽了。他的大脑一片朦胧，身躯完全紧绷在那里，全身滚烫。可是他的内壁还在不断的痉挛着，不断的收缩着，紧紧的箍住了alpha的阴茎，他的穴口不断的向内收紧。他停不下来。这样感觉alpha的阴茎实在是太大了……他没法收的更紧……这真的好热……

Alpha发出了一声亢奋的嘶吼，用力的向更深处，更热的地方推进自己的阴茎，然后不断的耸动。omega的喉咙里发出了一声接近窒息的啜泣。别这样，他的甬道已经有些干涩，这已经有些疼了……alpha却没有打算停下来，他摇动着他，把他更用力的推向自己，然后低头舔舐他的锁骨，好像在找一个啃咬的地方。

阿不思只是觉得左侧锁骨上传来一股尖锐的疼痛，这种疼痛正如突如其来那样，马上消失了。然后是舌头温柔的舔舐。

而那根阴茎终于抵在一片更湿润的地方，开始变得更加沉重，甚至根部变大了。omega不断的颤抖着，高潮的快感依然攥住了他，让他能够更舒适的接受变得更大的阴茎根部的结，结让他完全卡在alpha的阴茎上。他无措的摇着头，他的甬道和穴口依然在不断的收缩，alpha的结却还在不断的涨大。他受不了这个，停下来……这太过了……Alpha有力的双手温柔的抚摸他的脸颊，抹掉他眼角湿润的泪水。终于他停了下来。

格林德沃赞赏的看着他，轻声的安慰，他的声音里甚至有些后悔：“我很抱歉，你能接受它。阿不思，为了我，接受它，放松些。”他俯下身，双手依然温和的抚摸他的腰，努力亲吻他的胸口，“我们可能会卡在一起至少半个小时。”

他这才意识到他的脸颊上都是汗水和泪水，而那份焚烧理性的欲望终于开始消退。快感依然在全身回荡，他却只能感觉到疲惫和昏沉。他没有意识到格林德沃还在舔舐他的胸口，就已经陷入了沉睡。

当阿不思再次睁开眼睛的时候，他意识到自己休息的非常舒适。盖勒特一定是在他睡着之后，等到结消退才小心抽出了自己的阴茎，完全没有让疼痛打扰到他。可他依然没有准备好接受这件事。

他侧过头，注意到盖勒特还在睡，甚至还在轻微的打鼾。他看上去有些累了，但是非常满足。盖勒特安稳平和的呼吸着，十分自然，完全不像一个即将发动战争的野心家，不像一个外界传说的疯子。他甚至不像一个坚定的理想主义者，一个笃定的完美主义者。他的神态像他自己。他像阿不思一样，脆弱，敏感。

阿不思的手伸向了他的脖子。

他停在那里。只要几秒钟，他就能完成一项“壮举”。他全身都颤抖着。

他能感觉到手下的脉搏，他能感觉到身下这个人的生命就掌握在他手中。

-你准备好了吗？

-永远不会。

泪水终于涌出了眼眶。他的手缓慢的离开了他的脖子，转而轻柔的碰触熟睡的盖勒特的脸颊。他凑过去，小心的轻轻的亲吻盖勒特的额头。当他挪开，再次看向盖勒特的英俊富有魅力的面容的时候，他才意识到，盖勒特不知什么时候睁开了眼睛。

那眼睛里面装满了：惊讶，然后是欣喜若狂。

\---end---

**Author's Note:**

> 梗如下：因为之前手铐被戏称为上环，所以想看abo背景下AD战败以后在国际巫师联合协会那边收押，即将移交到GG那里（或者是魔法部把AD送去给GG求和也行。）然后魔法部把AD送去之前和AD谈了，说你不想给格林德沃生下继承人吧。然后表示我们可以给你上环（一种魔法节育措施），但这一切都是你自愿要求的，如果他发现了，这件事和我们无关，AD同意了。送过去以后GG果然想让AD怀孕，但是因为有避孕措施所以AD没法怀孕，所以他出现假孕状况，有妊娠反应，还会涨奶啥啥的【。GG还很高兴甚至开了个派对庆祝，结果两个月过去发现没怀上。如此假孕几次之后GG开始怀疑，他甚至请了治疗师给自己检查了，自己没问题。后来又让治疗师给AD检查，但这个避孕手段做的真的十分隐蔽所以之前几次都没发现。后来有一天在AD睡着的时候给他做检查，在腹部那里发现有非常非常小的魔法波动，就发现了【。


End file.
